


5 People Who Found Out Peter's Secret

by asofthesea



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I probably should be studying, Peter Parker Can't Keep One Secret to Save His Life, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter-centric, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark, somewhat but we still love and appreciate may
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: and the one person he told.ORPeter Parker can not keep a secret to save his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At its core this is a Peter & Tony story and will revolve mostly around their relationship with a few subplots.

“Parker, do you think my world revolves around you?”

Peter rolled his eyes at Flash. The kid said his world didn’t revolve around Peter, but all he seemed to do was try and make Peter’s life worse.

Flash stood right in front of Peter and crossed his arms. He said, “You must because anytime you see me you are just itching to talk to me. Contrary to your belief, I actually have people who want to spend time with me, unlike you.”

Ned then decided to pipe in, “I want to hang out with Peter.”

“You don’t really count though, Leeds, so butt out.”

Peter opened his mouth to say something back, but nothing came out.

“What, does a cat got your tongue, Penis?”

How come Peter could always talk back to criminals, but when it came to Flash he could barely form a sentence? He walked out of the school, Flash following him. 

“Hey, how’s your ‘friend’, Spider-Man?” Flash asked, using air-quotes when he said ‘friend’. Peter really wished that Ned had never told anybody he knew Spider-Man. Flash never stopped antagonizing him about it.

“I, uh, haven’t actually talked to him in a while?”

“Is that so?”

Peter nodded, not liking where this was going.

“Well, looks like even a hero, who cares so much about people, didn’t want to stick around your lame-ass,” Flash said with a smile before finally walking away and leaving Peter alone with Ned.

“I hate him,” Ned says.

“Yeah, me too,” Peter agrees. He never knew what he did to make Flash mad. He tried not to think about Flash too much, though.

Peter sees that Happy is waiting for him. He is supposed to go to the compound today but he just wants to go home and be alone. Flash always puts him in such a bad mood. He doesn't want to be around people right now.

“Ready?” Happy asks when he gets to the car. He gets in but not before saying goodbye to Ned.

Happy asks, “How was school today?”

Peter shrugs, “It's school.”

“Say no more.” Happy replies. They ride in silence all the way to the compound. He notices Happy studying him in the mirror. Peter is usually more talkative, but he really doesn’t want to make conversation right now. They finally arrive at the compound and Peter thanks Happy for the ride.

Peter takes his time as he makes his way to the lab. He isn’t even in the mood to go out as Spider-Man right now. Usually Flash doesn’t affect him this much. A tinge of worry seeps through him. Why is he in such a crappy mood? He is usually jumping with joy at being at the compound and hanging out with Tony. He tries to shake the thoughts from his head as he enters the lab. He’s going to try to have a good time.

Tony isn’t anywhere to be found, but who Peter sees instead makes him want to jump with joy.

Bruce Banner is in Tony’s lab. He hasn’t looked up yet, but Peter knows that it is him. Peter isn’t sure he knows how to move anymore.

“Hey, Tony, are you finally back with those burritos?”

Bruce looks up and does not seem surprised to see Peter. Tony must have told Bruce he was coming. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner talked about him, Peter is just ready to die, he will never be happier.

“You must be Peter,” Bruce says.

Peter nods and steps out of the doorway, walking towards the man. He accepts Bruce’s hand and shakes it. Before he can stop himself he is rambling.

“Dr. Banner, I am a huge fan of your work. In school, we had to do a project on a scientist that we thought revolutionized the field and I chose you. I got an A on the paper and I even presented something in front of the class for extra credit because your work with gamma radiation is absolutely unlike any other. I truly believe that-”

Peter is cut off when a hand rests on his shoulder. He turns his head to see Tony smirking and holding two sacks of what he hopes are burritos. He is really hungry.

“So, you two seem to be getting along well.”

“Well, I was just telling Dr. Banner about my project I did on him,” Peter explains.

“Did you ever do a project on me?” Tony asks.

Peter shakes his head and Tony says, “Well then, no burritos for you.”

Peter rolls his eyes as Tony hands him a bag. They all sit down to eat. 

As they are getting their food out, Bruce says, “Peter, you can call me Bruce, I prefer it, actually.”

Peter nods and says, “Okay, Bruce.”

“Come on, how come you know him for two minutes and you two are already on a first name basis? It has been months and you still call me Mr. Stark most of the time,” Tony complains before he takes a bite.

Peter shrugs and says, “Old habits die hard, I guess.”

They eat and make small talk. Peter didn’t get to eat enough for lunch or breakfast, so he was hungry. Mr. Stark always brings extra food when Peter comes to visit, and Peter pretends not to notice, but he is grateful for it. He rarely actually is full besides when he is visiting Tony.

Once they are finished eating, they go to work. Tony says he is going to work on his armor and when Bruce offers to have Peter assist him, he can’t resist.

He listens eagerly and Bruce patiently explains things to him. He knows a lot about the subject, but hearing it from a scientist like Bruce is absolutely amazing.

Peter thinks this might be the best he’s felt in a long time. He gets to hang out with not one, but two of his heroes. He gets to learn from them and learn about them. Tony probably didn’t tell him Bruce would be here as a surprise, and it was a good surprise.

Time seems to slow as Peter is suddenly aware of a danger.

He doesn’t know what it is, but he can tell it is coming from behind him, and that he definitely does not want a run in with whatever it is. He jumps on Bruce and throws them both to the floor.

“What the-” Bruce starts to say. He is cut off by Iron Man gauntlet that flies directly over them, shooting repulsor blasts at random.

“Um, Mr. Stark, what is happening?” Peter asks.

“I don’t know, this is an old model that has been dormant for a while now.”

Tony shoots the rogue gauntlet down and says, “Sorry about that.”

Peter gets up and offers a hand to Bruce, who accepts it.

Bruce doesn’t say anything for a while and Tony asks, “Bruce, you okay buddy?”

Peter didn’t even think about it, but he hopes Dr. Banner is going to stay calm. He knows from news stations that things like explosions have set off the Hulk before, and he really does not want to meet the Hulk right now. Bruce seems to be in control, though, so that’s good at least.

He nods and says, “I’m just trying to figure something out.”

“How my armour went off with any signal from me? You and me both, Banner.”

“No, that’s not it,” He says, still deep in thought, “When that gauntlet was coming for us, Peter seemed to sense it seconds before it happened.”

Bruce glances up at Peter who shoots a look at Tony, silently begging him for help.

“The kid just has quick reflexes.”

“I could see it out of the corner of my eye.”

Their quick answers seem to make Bruce even more suspicious. Peter knows he idolizes Bruce, but he still doesn’t want his secret getting out. The less people that know, the better.

“Peter, your reflexes are superhuman. Do you have special abilities?”

Bruce asks the question with such curiosity. Peter expected him to be mad, or angry, but he just seems to be genuinely confused.

“Um-” Peter says, not really sure what else he has to say.

Bruce seems to come to a moment of realization before he asks, “Are you the Spider-Man?”

“You have about the same build as him. I’ve also seen him a few times with Iron Man on the news, so this would make sense.”

Peter sighs and says, “Yeah, I’m Spider-Man.”

Tony rolls his eyes and says, “I thought this was supposed to be a secret.”

Peter quickly says, “It is supposed to be a secret so, Dr. Banner, if you could please not tell anyone that would be so great. Only a few people know, and I would like to keep it that way.”

Bruce nods and says, “On one condition.”

Peter gulps, he really doesn’t know what Dr. Banner is about to suggest but he isn’t really excited to hear it. He’ll probably have to do whatever the man says to protect his identity, though.

“I want you to call me Bruce. I thought we were going good, but then you switched back to Dr. Banner.”

Peter laughs nervously, then genuinely laughs with Bruce. He sees Tony smile and Peter replies, “Yeah, I think I can do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 2 am and I am going to fall alseep right now, I swear. Also because it is 2 am I did check it over, but I probably missed some errors, so sorry in advance.

He is in an elevator again, which is fine.

He is fine.

Peter has never been more fine.

“You doing okay?”

He glances over at Michelle, who seems a little concerned about him, just a little, though.

“I, um, I just don’t want the elevator to fall, ya know?”

To be honest, he just wants to web out of here, but he can’t with Michelle. Enough people already know his secret, he does not want that number to become any bigger. He doesn’t understand how he always ends up in situations like this.

They are at a decathlon meet, and they were both running late. Well, MJ wasn’t running late, but she didn’t trust that Peter would actually come if she didn’t watch him because of National’s last year. Their decathlon meet is the last thing on either of the minds.

“God, we are going to miss the meet.”

Or at least, the last thing on his mind. They had already called for help and they had been told to wait patiently and calmly.

If there were two things that Peter Parker certainly was not, it was patient and calm.

He doesn’t know why, but he admits to MJ, “I’m kind of nervous.”

“Kind of? Parker, you look like you are ready to pass out at any second. Maybe you should sit down.”

The way she says it is like she is joking, but Peter can hear the concern in her voice. He actually does sit down, and MJ sits next to him. He stares at his hands and he admits to himself that he is a little freaked out. He wishes he could call Mr. Stark to come and save him.

Wait. Tony was coming to see his meet today. Peter knows that if he activates the panic button on his watch, Tony will come. He also knows that everyone will be questioning why Iron Man was at a decathlon meet.

He doesn’t need Iron Man to save him, he is Spider-Man for crying out loud.

“This makes me feel bad for our classmates when they were stuck in the elevator in DC,” Peter admits. This is terrifying. He knows that this elevator could fall at any second and that scares him more than he’ll ever let anybody know.

Apparently, MJ picked up that he wants to talk. It helps to keep him calm. He needs to talk.

“Well neither of us were in the elevator in DC, it only seems fair that we get stuck in an elevator, too. Plus, I think we just have to wait for maintenance.”

“Yeah, no reason to be afraid. It’s not like the cords could snap if we move around too much or anything.” Ok, maybe he is just a little nervous.

“Don’t worry, our classmates in DC had Spider-Man to save them and so do we.”

“We do? We what?”

“Yep, I have faith you won’t let us die.”

“How- how did you know I am Spider-Man?”

“It was just a hunch, but you just confirmed it.”

Peter is such a dumb-ass. Tony told him this all the time, but he was actually starting to believe it. He can’t believe that he fell into that trap.

“I guess there is no point in me trying to deny it.”

MJ says, “There is one thing I can’t figure out, though.”

Peter just want to keep talking, so he asks, “And what is that?”

“If you are Spider-Man, why are you freaking out? Couldn’t you just like stick to the elevator shaft if we fell? Or you could use your webs to get out of here?”

Peter huffs. He really doesn’t want to share his fears with MJ, but he really doesn’t know what else to do. He says, “I’ve just always had this thing about heights.”

“But you swing from skyscrapers,” MJ argues.

“I don’t know. This is just different, somehow,” Peter glances at MJ, who is patiently waiting for him to explain. He says, “It’s just, I’m just Peter Parker right now, you know? Spider-Man is the hero. Peter Parker is just some loser who can’t even save himself from high school bullies.”

“I have heard you say a bunch of dumb things, but that has got to be the stupidest thing to come out of your mouth.”

Peter opens his mouth to argue and MJ says, “No. You know what? Spider-Man is a hero, but guess who is Spider-Man? Guess who wears that mask and saves people? Guess who saved our friends in DC last year?”

MJ shoots him a look before she points her finger towards his chest and says, “That was _you_ , Peter.”

He shrugs and says, “It just feels different. When I am behind the mask it is like I have no worries, I have nothing to lose. When I am just me, I am a bundle of nerves. Like right now. We would both be out of here if I could just pull myself together.”

She shrugs and says, “It’s okay. You don’t have to be the hero all the time. Someone will get us eventually. If they don’t, or something happens, I have faith in Peter Parker to save me.”

Hearing MJ talk about him, _him_ , not Spider-Man, like that makes him blush. He feels good knowing that MJ trusts him. He knows that she doesn’t often talk this much, and that she is doing it to make him feel better. It is nice to know that as much as she pretends that she has no emotions, that she does care about him.

Peter decides to change the subject and says, “It is nice, to have you as a friend. It always just used to be Ned and me. Now, we have someone else who will sit by us at lunch and stand up to Flash for us. Thanks for opening up and becoming our friend, I know that was hard for you.”

MJ rolls her eyes, but Peter sees how they got a little watery. She says, “Well, I kind of felt sorry for you two. I also thought that if one of you ever got sick you would just sit there all lonely which is just too plain sad to bare.”

They laugh and quickly start to talk more about school, Ned, and really anything that doesn’t involve them being stuck in an elevator. That is, until his phone rings.

He pulls it out of his pocket. When he sees who is calling him, he has to resist the urge to let out a sigh of relief.

“Hello?” He says as he answers his phone.

“Peter,” Tony says, sounding only slightly worried, to his credit, “where are you kiddo? Your team is up on stage and starting without you.”

“Funny story. So I am sort of kind of stuck in an elevator.”

“What in the hell, Parker? How did you manage that? Are you okay? Who is with you?”

“Listen,” Peter explains, “I’m with MJ and the elevator just stalled. We already called and maintenance said it would be ten minutes. That was twenty minutes ago.”

“Stay put. I am coming to get you.”

“Not a lot of places I could go,” Peter jokes, although he feels a little bit better. Tony knows what is happening and he is going to come and save them. He is going to be okay.

“Knowing you, you would find somewhere to run off to. Be there soon.”

They hang up and Peter says to MJ, “Seems like we are going to get out of here, after all.”

“Who would’ve thunk.”

They both laugh and Peter says, “This was nice. We should do this more often.”

“Get stuck in an elevator?”

“I didn’t mean that and you know it,” Peter says, playfully shoving MJ’s shoulder, “I mean talk. Like actually talk. 

MJ shrugs and says, “I guess if I am going to ‘actually talk’ with someone, I guess it can be you.”

Just as Peter is about to respond, the elevator shifts. He may or may not have grabbed MJ’s arm in fear.

Then, his phone buzzes with a text from FRIDAY that reads, _Mister Stark is holding the elevator. Please open the doors and exit the elevator._

He didn’t even know that FRIDAY could text, but he is ready to get out of this elevator, so he doesn’t question it. 

Peter stands up and helps MJ up. He says, “I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to get out of here.”

“After you,” MJ says, motioning for Peter to open the doors, which he does with ease.

They step off the elevator, and Peter feels like he can breathe again. He already feels more secure.

“MJ,” Peter says before she can walk away, “Um, thank you for helping me. If you were not there I definitely would have freaked out.”

MJ just shrugs and says, “Someone has to save the hero.”

She gives him what he thinks is a smile before leaving to go find their teammates.

Peter watches as the Iron Man armor flies out of the elevator shaft. It opens up to reveal Tony in one of his band t-shirts and jeans. He pulls a baseball cap from his pocket and puts it on his head. The armor flies out a conveniently open window as Tony walks towards him.

Tony puts an arm around Peter’s shoulder and says, “I want to be mad at you, but you actually didn’t deliberately put yourself in danger this time.”

Peter rolls his eyes as Tony rambles about how worried May was. Peter knows that May wasn’t the only one worried. He lets Tony lead him back to the auditorium, knowing that the man just needs to be close to him right now, and Peter finds that he doesn’t really mind it.

Even though he missed the decathlon meet again, got stuck in an elevator, and MJ found out that he is Spider-Man, Peter thought that today was a win. Even if he does take the stairs for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I thought this chapter would be difficult to write, but as it turns out, once I got going I actually really enjoyed it! Please leave me a comment on what you thought! The next chapter is going to kind of be leading up to chapter 4 & 5, which are kind of connected, although in both someone finds out Peter's secret. Also I am thinking the last chapter is going to be a little different than the rest, but hopefully longer! Let me know your thoughts and thank you for reading! Leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red 
> 
> Cruz deserved less votes

“You remember all of my rules?”

Peter has to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he replies to his aunt, “Yes, I do. I promise that I will be careful.”

He hates that he makes his aunt worry, but he can’t give up being Spider-Man.

“Look, it’s the middle of the day on a Saturday. I’m only going out for a few hours because I have plans with Ned tonight.”

May replies, “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that I worry about you. It’s my job as your parent and guardian to be worried about your well-being. I was doing this way before you were Spider-Man and I will be doing it the rest of my life.”

Peter is so grateful for May. When she found out he was Spider-Man, she totally freaked out. He was grounded for weeks for keeping such a big secret from her and not asking her permission. After he was done being grounded, he was allowed to be Spider-Man again with rules set by her and Tony. He knows that she could have gotten rid of Spider-Man altogether, but she didn’t because she understood him. Peter will always be grateful for that.

He hugs her and says, “I love you, May. I’ll call you once an hour every hour, I promise.”

She squeezes him tightly and responds, “You better. I love you too, baby.”

Peter pretends he hates it when she calls him names like that, but it actually makes him feel really loved.

He pulls away and says, “Be back later.”

“Soon!” May shouts as he opens his window and pulls his mask on.

He intended to get home to May soon, he really did. He actually did have plans with Ned, but that was completely forgotten as he was swinging through the city saving people.

He was just hanging up from his phone call with May when he hears a scream. He puts his phone away and looks down from his spot on the roof to the street below.

What Peter sees makes his blood boil.

There are two men pulling a screaming and crying, little girl. No way is this going down on Peter’s watch.

He shoots a web at another building and swings towards the men. He kicks one who slams onto the ground. He lands as the other goes to punch him. Peter catches the punch in his hands and says, “Now, I hope you have a good lawyer, but I seriously doubt it.”

He throws the man to the ground and webs them both. He might have been a little rough with them, but they are both still fine, so he finds he doesn’t really care.

Peter turns and crouches down next to the little girl who had fallen on the ground during the fighting and says, “It’s okay now, the bad men can’t hurt you anymore.”

“You know my dad!”

“I bet the police can find your dad for you, yeah.”

The girl shakes her head and says, “No you know my dad, he is Ant-Man.”

Peter doesn’t know everything about the Accords, because Tony didn’t tell him everything. He does know that Ant-Man had a family, and was under house arrest, which didn’t explain why his daughter was wandering the streets of New York alone.

“I think I can get someone who can help us,” He explains to the girl calmly as he stands up and lifts the girl into his arms.

“How do you feel about going for a little ride?” The smile that spreads across the little girl’s face is the best ever.

Swinging towards Tony’s penthouse with a kid on his chest isn’t the easiest things ever, but he manages. He made sure to web her to his chest because he did not want to drop the kid.

FRIDAY opens the window for him like she usually does. He takes the webbing off and sets the girl down.

“What’s your name?” He asks as he realizes he doesn’t know the little girl’s name yet.

“Cassie,” she says. 

“That’s a very pretty name, Cassie.”

He has no idea what to do. He needs help. He needs Tony’s help.

“What’s your favorite movie, Cassie?”

“I really like Mean Girls. It is a funny movie. My daddy and I watch it together all the time. One time we watched it with Hope.”

Peter has no idea who Hope is, but he says, “FRIDAY, could you play the movie please?” As the movie starts on the tv, he says to Cassie, “I have to get someone who can help us find your dad, but can you wait here for me?”

She nods and asks, “Promise you’ll come back.”

“I promise,” Peter says and they twist their pinky fingers together.

Cassie sits on the couch and Peter makes his way down to the lab, he knows that is where Tony will be. He doesn’t really know how Tony is going to react, but it’s going to be okay. Peter messes up a situation, then Tony helps him fix it. He probably should have taken Cassie to the police station, but Tony will help him. He always does.

He puts his hand up to the scanner and the door opens. He steps into the lab, and when he sees that only Tony is there, he pulls his mask off.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Tony asks without looking to see it’s him. Peter wonders if he was alerted to his presence or if he knew no one else would be here right now.

“Well it looks like I found myself in a sticky situation,” Peter thought the pun would be a good icebreaker. It wasn’t.

Tony turns around with an unimpressed look on his face. He asks, “What situation, exactly?”

He twists his mask in his hands and rambles, “So I kind of sort of saved the daughter of Ant-Man today and I kind of sort of brought her here.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I just- I just thought that you would know how to contact him so we could return his child.”

Tony sighs and says, “Ant-Man lives in San Francisco. He is under house arrest. Even if that is his daughter, what would she be doing in New York?”

“I don’t know she didn’t really say much other than that her dad was Ant-Man.”

“Well, I don’t have Ant-Man’s phone number, so I don’t know how we will get a hold of him.”

Tony says it with a sigh, like he’s tired. Peter knows there are better ways he could have handled this situation, but he wants, no needs, to make sure that Cassie gets back with her family.

“I bet Captain America knows how to contact him.”

“What did you just say?”

“Well he had to somehow get Ant-Man to the airport and so he must have his phone number and I just kind of thought that you had his.”

“I haven’t talked to Steve since we fell out,” Tony said his name with such vehemence that Peter tried not to wince. He couldn’t back down. He had to make sure Cassie got home to her family.

“Why can’t you just call him so that we can return Cassie to her family?”

To say Tony looked shocked was an understatement. Peter had never argued with him like this. He knew this was a sore subject for the man, but couldn’t he push his feelings aside for Cassie?

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Peter.”

“Why not?”

Tony turned his back to him and said, “I’m not going to discuss this with you anymore.”

Peter hated this. He hated that he was being treated like a child. He was being cut out from the conversation and he hated it.

“Why can’t you? I know that you two had a fight, but can’t you push your past aside for a moment?”

“No, I just can’t!” Mr. Stark yelled at him. Mr. Stark hadn’t ever yelled at him, not like this.

The man continues, “I wouldn’t expect you to understand because you are just a child, but I can’t. It is not going to happen.” Those words hadn’t been yelled, but they hurt all the same.

Peter wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell back at Mr. Stark.

Instead, he quietly said, “Fine, I’m sorry I asked.” He wasn’t sorry. He turned and walked out of the lab. It was too late to web home and Peter was shaking too much. He went to the guest room that was used as his room and took a warm shower. He let the water calm his nerves.

He was just so mad. He hated this.

Peter had tried to help someone, had tried to help Cassie. He thought he was doing the right things. Once he is out of the shower and dressed, he heads back to the couch where Cassie is.

He sits beside her and says, “Hey, my name is Peter.”

“My name is Cassie, why are you here?”

Kids ask a lot of questions, Peter should have better prepared himself before he came out here.

“I am a friend of Spider-Man and Mr. Stark. They sent me to keep you company.”

“Okay,” Cassie says, she seems to accept that answer without questioning it.

They sit in silence for a while and watch the movie.

Peter can’t help but think back to his fight with Mr. Stark. He knows that was a sensitive subject for the man, yet he pushed him anyway. He shouldn’t have pushed like he did, but he feels a need to take care of Cassie. He doesn’t just want to hand her over to the police, he needs to know that she will be with her parents again.

Tears pool in his eyes at the thought of his fight with Tony.

“Don’t cry.”

She says it so innocently, so sweetly. Cassie had no idea what Peter is crying for, and she is consoling him, anyways. It is exactly what he needs right now, but he also has to think of what Cassie needs right now. She needs reassurance that she’s going to find her parents again soon.

Peter sniffles, wiping away his tears, and says, “Don’t worry, Cassie, I’m going to make sure that you get back with your parents.” He has no idea how he is going to accomplish that, but he will.

“Of course you are going to help me, that’s what heroes do.”

“I’m no hero-”

“Yes you are, Spider-Man. You promised me you would help me find my parents and I believe you because you are a good guy. My dad told me that.”

Peter is stunned. How this little girl figured that out is beyond him. He supposes he didn’t try his best to hide the fact that he is Spider-Man well, but she is smart.

He laughs and says, “I intend to keep that promise.”

 

 

Tony stares at it.

He can’t believe it, but he is going to do it. He is going to call Steve Rogers.

He really, really doesn’t want to. Maybe he shouldn’t. He might be calling Steve Rogers.

Steve Rogers probably can’t even help him. That man barely knows how to work a cell phone, let alone contact anyone on it. He definitely shouldn’t call Steve Rogers.

He does anyway.

The phone is on its second ring and Tony is thinking about hanging up.

When the phone is on its fourth ring it stops suddenly.

“Tony?”

“Usually people say hello when they answer the phone, Rogers. Not that I’d expect you to know that.”

“Sorry, right. Hello.”

Steve sounds exactly how Tony feels. Nervous. Anxious. Wondering what is going to happen in this call.

“Let me cut to the chase,” more like let me get this over with, “I need the phone number for one tiny, but once in a blue moon giant, man and had a feeling that you might have it.”

There is a slight pause before, “I do. Do you mind me asking what you want Ant-Man’s phone number for?”

“Don’t worry I’m not trying to recruit your old buddy, I just need to give him his daughter back.”

“How did you get his daughter?”

“It’s a long story, and I really don’t feel like hashing it all out. If you could just give me the number so I could give him back his kid, that would be great.”

“Yes, one moment,” Steve says. Tony hears some buttons being pressed on the phone and wonders how long it is going to take for him to find the phone number.

Apparently, the answer is forty-seven seconds, “Here we go, are you ready?”

Tony rolls his eyes and says, “Yes I’m ready.”

He writes down the phone number as Steve reads it to him.

Once he has the number he says, “Well it was good talking to you,” and hangs up. He feels a little guilty about not thanking the man, but he couldn't stay on the phone any longer. The only reason he even called was because of Peter. He hated letting the kid down.

He shouldn’t have yelled at him. Peter had looked like a puppy that had been struck when he did, but his anger got the best of him in that moment. After he calls Scott Lang and arranges for Cassie’s mom to come and get the girl, he heads up to find Peter and apologize.

When he enters the living room he finds Peter asleep on the couch with Cassie laying on top of him, eyes barely open. 

He makes his way over and sits on the coffee table facing the two. He whispers to the girl, “Your mom is coming to get you soon, okay?”

She yawns and says, “Okay.”

He thinks that is the end of the conversation until she says, “You made him cry, you should apologize to him.”

Crying. Peter was crying because of him. He made Peter cry. He didn’t want to make Peter cry. He hated that he had made Peter cry.

“I will, when he’s awake.”

He doesn’t want to wake the kid up now. It will be easier for both of them to talk after they have had some sleep. He sends a text to May to let her know that Peter fell asleep here and will be spending the night. 

Tony waits with Cassie until her mother arrives, who thanks him many times and then tells him to thank Spider-Man. Cassie winks at him when her mom mentions Spider-Man, and Tony really shouldn’t be surprised that the kid let the secret out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of hard for me to write. I didn't have as clear of an idea as I did the other chapters, so I am sorry for this. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Peter wakes up confused. He doesn’t remember falling asleep. He looks at himself to find that there is a blanket covering him and a pillow under his head. Peter knows he definitely did not do that.

It takes him a few moments, but he gets his bearings. He came here with Cassie asking Tony for help. He pushed Tony too far and they got into a fight.

He pushes himself up and asks FRIDAY, “What happened to Cassie?”

The AI answers him, “Her mother came and took her. She also wanted to thank Spider-Man for finding her daughter.”

Peter likes the warm feeling that spreads through him when he hears the thanks. He thanks FRIDAY and gathers his things. He needs to go, he does not want to see Tony after their fight yesterday.

When he steps in the elevator FRIDAY says, “Boss would like to talk to you before you leave.”

He really does not feel like talking to Tony right now.

He says, “I want to go FRIDAY.” Peter knows that he could make up and excuse that May texted him or something, but he can’t bring himself to lie. He wants to go home.

He does not want to see Tony right now, he is upset with what he said to the man. Peter doesn’t know what really happened between Tony and Captain America, so it was unfair of him to ask Tony to call him. He feels ashamed of himself for pushing Tony when the man was clearly uncomfortable.

Peter knows that FRIDAY is capable of stopping the elevator and depositing him on whatever floor Tony is on.

She hesitates for a few moments, then the elevator continues moving down to the ground floor.

“Thank you, FRIDAY,” he says.

Peter leaves Tony’s private elevator then the building. He keeps walking. It’s a little cold outside, but he needs the air. He adjusts his backpack on his shoulders as he lets himself become part of the crowd as he walks.

Even in a crowd full of different people, Peter feels like he doesn’t belong. Tony lives in a different part of New York than him. He sees all the business people in suits that don’t spare him a glance.

When one man wearing a black suit looks at him for a solid second, a shiver runs down his spine. His spidey sense is barely humming, but he can’t sense the danger. He needs to be out of this crowd, he does not like it. The crowd is making it worse.

He ended up in a park. It calmed him. He continued walking, his spidey sense eventually disappearing. Maybe it was just off? It hadn’t happened before, but there’s a first time for everything.

His thoughts don’t go any further when he accidentally bumps into somebody.

The other person says, “Oh, hey man I’m so sorry.”

Peter picks his head up to apologize also when he realize he bumped into Flash. From school. Could this day get any worse?

“Parker, what are you doing here?” Flash asks, sounding accusing and nervous at the same time.

Peter thinks that now is the perfect time to tell him he was coming from the Stark internship, but he really doesn’t want Flash teasing him right now. He also doesn’t want to talk about Tony right now.

Instead, he echoes, “What are you doing here, Flash?”

He stiffens and replies, “I am here with my little brother, Eddy.”

“I didn’t know you had any siblings.”

“Yeah, well there’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

They stare at each other for a while until Flash says, “So seriously, what are you doing in this neighborhood? I usually don’t see any Midtown kids around here.”

Peter shrugs, “I don’t really know, I don’t belong here.”

“Are you okay?"

The sentiment sounds weird coming from Flash, but genuine all the same.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks, I think I’m just gonna go home.”

Yes. Home. May. May makes everything better. Neither says goodbye as Peter walks away. He feels empty the rest of the walk back to his apartment. He doesn’t know what to think, so he just doesn’t think.

When he enters his apartment, May is sitting on the couch. She turns around and gives him a look that leads him to believe that Tony called her when he left. She knows.

Peter just stands there, not knowing what to do until she just opens her arms. He shoulders off his backpack and walks right into May’s arms. She understands him so well. He buries his face in her shoulder as she strokes his head. He lets himself cry.

When he begins to quiet down, she asks, “Do you want to tell me about it?”

He does.

“I don’t know why, but I was just so mad at Tony. Then, he started talking to me like I’m a little kid and it made me even angrier. At least, I thought I was so angry with him. When I woke up this morning I realized what a jerk I was. Honestly, I was ashamed of myself and I couldn’t face him.”

May sighs and says, “Honey, I understand. Sometimes, when we are angry or upset, we take it out on the people we love the most.”

“I love you the most.”

May laughed and said, “I love you the most, too, but that doesn't mean that there aren't other people you also care about. You still care for Ned, don't you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“And I know that you know that you still care for Tony, even if you two had a fight. You don’t stop caring about someone just because you are mad at them, Peter. Just like how I still love you even when I have to tell you three times to do the dishes.”

Peter laughs and says, “Ok I get it, thanks. I’ll talk to him later.”

May kisses his forehead and says, “Good. You two are good for each other. I would hate to see something come between that.”

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before May asks, “What do you want for lunch?”

Peter shrugs and May says, “I was thinking about making some-”

“Chinese!”

“What you don’t want me to cook?”

Peter just shrugs his shoulders. He doesn’t want to hurt her feelings, but he also doesn’t want to eat her cooking.

“Fine we can have Chinese, but only because it has been a rough day. Why don’t you go shower then we can head out?”

Peter does as he is told. After the shower and the talk with Aunt May, he feels calmer.

Because he’s feeling like he owes it to Tony, he puts on his iron man shirt. It shows iron man firing his repulsor blaster. It is one of his favorite shirts. Ben and May got it for him for his birthday a few years ago. He knows since he’s wearing the shirt, that he’s practically already forgiven Tony. He just needs to sit down and talk with the man and they can figure everything out.

When he exits his bedroom, he sees his aunt sitting at their small dining room table. The table used to fit three perfectly. Even though it seats two just fine, it feels too big for just the two of them.

They eat out a lot more since Ben. It just hurts more to look at the empty spot at the round table. That, and May’s cooking kills. Literally.

“Ready to go?”

Peter nods and they both grab their jackets. They head out and Peter waits as May locks the door to their apartment. Once in the elevator, Peter asks, “Do you think he will forgive me?”

“Of course he will. Peter, how could anybody stay mad at this face?” May asks as she grabs his cheeks and pinches them. Peter laughs and pushes her hands away.

They step out of the elevator and don’t even make it out of the building when May says, “Oh, Peter, I forgot my phone in the apartment, let me go get it quick.”

“No problem, I’ll just wait here.”

“Ok, be right back,” May says as she steps back on the elevator.

Peter leans up against the wall to wait for his aunt. Someone walks out of their apartment and Peter wonders if a first-floor apartment would be better or worse. The man looks at Peter and he feels his spidey sense trigger. It’s not like earlier today. The danger isn’t immediately gone.

Peter wonders if the man is going to commit a crime and that is what the sense is about. Peter stays alert as the man exits the building. The feeling of worry hasn’t subsided, if anything, it’s gotten worse.

He wants to go outside to get some air and calm down, but he doesn’t want May to come back to him gone. That would worry her. It will subside if he just gives it time to let it pass.

Two men the size of linemen enter and his spidey sense goes berserk. Peter knows that they are here for him, there would be no other reason for his sense to be going off this strongly. He turns to walk down the hallway when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Peter whirls around and punches the man in the face.

He grunts and says, “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, kid.”

Peter needs to get out of this situation, so he does something he never thought he would have to do in his life.

He kicks the man right in his crotch.

“Sorry,” Peter says. He really is sorry, that hurts.

Peter turns to run away, but he runs right into the other man.

“Should have gone the easy way, kid,” is the last thing Peter hears before everything goes black.  
  


 

Tony pours his third cup of coffee for the day. He still can’t help but feel like he hurt the kid. The reason Peter didn’t want to see him this morning was probably because he was scared of him. Their fight has been playing over and over in his head. He should have never yelled at the kid. He may have been mad, but he never should have yelled.

God, he acted just like Howard.

No wonder the kid had avoided him.

Tony was going to give them both some time to cool down, then he was going to call the kid up and apologize. He feels so stupid. He should have acted like an adult and explained the situation to Peter instead of yelling at him.

He needs to make amends with Peter, right now.

Tony pulls his phone out to call the kid. He is ready to hit call when another number flashes across the top of his phone.

Why would May Parker be calling him? Is she going to yell at him? Is Peter calling from May’s phone?

“Hello,” He says as he answers the phone.

Tony’s confusion quickly turns into worry as she skips the greeting and says, “Peter’s missing.”

No.

That is not okay.

The kid can’t be gone.

“What happened?” Tony manages to sputter out amidst his panic.

“I don’t know he was waiting for me in the lobby of our building, and now he’s gone. His phone is on the ground and he would not have left it, even if he was going to go be Spider-Man. I’m just very worried.”

If Peter does not have his phone or suit on him that means he can’t track him. He really should have chipped the kid.

He doesn’t know what to do, how to solve this problem. He doesn’t say anything for a while when he realizes that he needs to be calm, for May. It is what Peter would have wanted.

Would have wanted? Why is he thinking like Peter is dead? There could be some perfectly reasonable explanation for this and Peter could be just fine.

“I’ll have Happy pick you up while you two check some places you think the kid would go. I’ll meet up with you at the tower.”

“Ok.”

With that, they end the call.

Tony addresses his AI, “FRIDAY, let Happy know the plan and stress the urgency.”

“Ok boss.”

Tony doesn’t know what to do. Peter is missing. That is not ok. He can’t even think straight.

Eventually. FRIDAY pipes up, “Boss, should I access the security footage in Mr. Parker’s apartment complex?”

“Yes, do that.”

That seems to send him into motion as he heads down to his lab. Once there, he sits in his chair surrounded by monitors.

He watches and Peter and May both step out of the elevator. May fumbles with her jacket before she speaks to Peter and enters the elevator again. Peter stands there waiting for May.

Tony half expects the kid to just drop his phone and walk out of the building. Instead, he watches as Peter stands up straighter, eyeing a man that walks past him.

Tony knows he isn’t going to like what happens next.

He watches as two men enter the building. Peter tries to exit, but one of them stops him. The kid does a pretty good job fighting the guy, but then he turns around right to the other guy. The first man then takes what must be his gun out and Tony freezes.

He wants to pause the video to stop himself from seeing what happens next, but he can’t bring himself to.

His chair squeaks as he leans forward and the man hits Peter in the back of his head with the butt of his gun. Peter falls to the ground and the men waste no time picking him up and carrying him out of the building.

“FRIDAY I want to see where they take him. Show me cameras outside the building.”

She does as she’s told and he watches as Peter is carried to a van parked right outside of the building. The men quickly enter the van and drive away.

“Follow it,” he instructs FRIDAY, “and also track the license plate.”

He watches as FRIDAY shows the van’s route from one monitor to another. The cameras keep switching. Finally, he sees as the van pulls up to an abandoned warehouse. He is about to call his suit when FRIDAY interrupts him.

“Boss, you have a request to video chat from an unknown number.”

There is a sinking feeling in his stomach as he breathes, “Answer it.”

The face he sees makes his stomach flip. He might be sick.

“What do you want, Ross?”

The former Secretary of State smirks at him and says, “The usual.”

Tony watches in horror as Peter’s unconscious body is dragged to a chair behind Thaddeus. They lock Peter up with some metal cuffs around Peter’s arms and legs and Tony wants to kill them all.

Ross says, “You took everything from me. After the mess with the Accords, you got me fired. Then my wife left me. All because of you, Iron Man.”

“You were out of line, you deserved to be fired.”

“Maybe so, but you only wanted me out of the way so that your law-breaking friends wouldn’t be caught. You took everything from me. I know I can’t take everything from you, but you did seem to have one weak spot.”

Ross walks back towards Peter and puts his hand on top of the boy’s head. Seeing his hands on Peter makes Tony want to burst through the screen and attack the man.

“You care about this kid, for some reason. Don’t think I haven’t noticed him coming and from the compound and your driver picking him up from his school. So tell me, what makes this boy so special?”

“He’s a very smart kid,” Tony retorts.

“Yes, but that’s not all of it, is it? There must have been something about him that caught your attention, now what was it?”

Tony remains silent as he forces himself to think this through, he saw at least four guys plus Ross. He could normally take them all alone, but there could be more and he can’t risk Peter getting hurt.

“No comment?” Ross says as he uses his hand to turn Peter’s head, studying him, “Well if there is no reason that he would be special, then I have no problem killing him.”

“Wait!” Tony shouts. He needs time. He needs to somehow get away from the video feed without Ross killing Peter so he can go save him.

“He is special,” Tony says, and he’s stalling. He’s doing a bad job of it, too.

Ross laughs and says, “You don’t think I didn’t already know that? I do my research before I kidnap someone. I know he’s Spider-Man, I just wanted to see you squirm.”

“I swear to God, if you hurt him I’ll-”

“You’ll what?”

Tony says with extreme vehemence, “I’ll rip your throat right out of your neck.”

Ross is taken aback for a second and Tony is glad that Ross knows he’s serious. Ross looks at the kid and Tony takes the moment to take his phone out and quickly send Rhodey a text telling him to _suit up_ and _be ready_.

When Ross turns his attention back to the screen he says, “I want my job back, Stark. If you can get me my job back, I’ll give you Spider-Man back.”

With that, the video call ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this took sooOOO long to write! at my worst points i could only write a few sentences at time. thank you to all still reading this! please let me know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a rough outline for this story, so wish me the best with writing it. I am very busy with school, but if I find the time and have the motivation I will certainly write! Thank you for reading can't wait for you to read the rest!!


End file.
